


Unexpected

by athenejen



Category: Justified
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenejen/pseuds/athenejen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: strip poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

Tim marked May 18-20 off on his calender. He and Rachel shared what-the-fuck-fine-whatever looks. There were worse things than going to Toronto for a few days to give an hour-long presentation about the Avila case.

Raylan, of course, was grumbling at Art. "You really need all three of us to go?"

After all that time he'd spent being pissed about getting assigned here, you'd think he'd be happier about leaving for a weekend on the USMS's dime. Rachel rolled her eyes; Tim knew she was probably thinking the same thing.

Art glared at Raylan. "No, I was thinking you should stay here, that's why I told you to clear your schedule for those days. _Yes_, I need all of you to go."

"But--" started Raylan.

"And don't embarrass me!" Art pointed at him, then swept around to glare at Tim and then Rachel. "That goes for all of you. You can take the rest of the day and Monday off to prep. Maybe I'll actually get some work done around here for a change." He ducked back into his office and closed the door.

"Shit," muttered Raylan, and stalked out the front door.

Tim looked at Rachel. "Chicken and powerpoint?

"You're on." She grinned. "We'll make him present the tech report."

Tim laughed and shook his head. "Those poor people."

~

The presentation went fine. They got through the powerpoint without incident, they answered a bunch of questions and people seemed satisfied with their answers, they didn't talk over each other or fuck anything up. Tim counted it as a win.

They found a bar afterwards and downed a pitcher of beer with their burgers and talked about random shit, North Korea and college basketball and their favorite meals as kids.

"Grilled cheese and Campbell's tomato soup," Tim offered.

"Kraft macaroni and cheese with tuna," said Rachel.

Raylan smiled, and on anyone else Tim would've called that look nostalgic. "Ants on a log."

Rachel laughed, and Tim said, "Maybe we should start having snacktime at the office."

"Yeah, and naptime might make Art less cranky," Raylan agreed.

They wandered back to the hotel, snagging another six-pack of beer from a convenience store on the way. By some unspoken agreement they ended up in Raylan and Tim's hotel room, half watching some Discovery Channel program about science, half still arguing about whether apple slices were better eaten with peanut butter or sharp cheddar cheese.

Eventually conversation subsided, and a few minutes later Tim had an inspired thought. "Poker?"

"I've played a hand or two of Hold'em in my time," said Raylan.

Rachel smiled, sharp and not at all sweet. "Not with my grandmother, you haven't." She turned to Tim. "You're on."

Tim rubbed his hands together. "I'll go asked the front desk for some cards." They handed him a brand-new deck without blinking an eye.

When he got back to the room, Raylan and Rachel were in a heated discussion about whether to play straight Hold'em or dealer's choice.

"There's nothing wrong with throwing a little Omaha or Hi-Lo into the mix," insisted Rachel.

"It's not _wrong_, it's just pointless. Texas Hold'em is the superior game."

"Hey now," interrupted Tim. "Let's just play some Hold'em first, and if we get bored we can go to dealer's choice."

Rachel glared at him. "Fine."

"Fine," Raylan shrugged.

"Okay," said Tim. "Next question, what do you want to play for? I'm partial to candy, and we did buy all those M&amp;Ms."

Raylan smirked. "Sure, but what's wrong with money? We could do dollar/two dollar limit, something like that."

"We could," put in Rachel, "_or_..." They both looked at her quizzically as she paused. "Or we could play strip poker."

Tim and Raylan both froze.

"Uh," said Tim. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Rachel gave him an unimpressed look. "I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't."

Raylan cleared his throat. "This seems like a bad idea," he said slowly. He met Tim's eyes.

"Which means we should do it," Tim finished the sentence for him. It should probably worry him that he'd known exactly what Raylan wanted him to say.

"Excellent," said Rachel. "Let's start with ten peanut and ten plain M&amp;Ms each, with peanut equalling five plain. We can work out how many M&amp;Ms clothes are worth as we go."

Somehow this worked out to a no buyback policy that meant by forty-five minutes in, Rachel had lost only her blouse, heels, and jewelry (they had declared the jewelry all one set worth five plain M&amp;Ms instead of trying to sort out the individual pieces; Raylan's hat had also been worth five -- Raylan had campaigned long and hard for ten, but Tim and Rachel were having none of it), while Tim was down to jeans and Raylan boxers.

Tim was up in M&amp;Ms, but he had a sinking feeling about this current hand. No one should look that unconcerned in just boxers, for one, and Rachel was smiling fondly at her pocket cards in a way that was frankly a little creepy. She bounced gleefully on the bed a couple of times and Tim had to look away before his brain started thinking too hard about what his eyes were seeing.

Unfortunately, shifting his focus to Raylan on his other side didn't exactly help him much. The sinking feeling increased.

He won the hand and felt a brief wave of relief before all of his blood abruptly ran cold in his veins, as Rachel unhooked her bra and slid it off, gracefully, and helped herself to four peanut M&amp;Ms from the bank. They hadn't discussed the price for the bra, but one look at Raylan and Tim knew that neither of them was going to try arguing with her, even though it would've been more logical for her to trade in her pantyhose or skirt first.

It turned out that playing Texas Hold'em with eyes fixed on either the ceiling (Tim) or the floor (Raylan) was not the easiest task in the world.

Raylan was down to a single plain M&amp;M after a couple more hands, until Tim, against his better judgment, took pity on him and called when he should have raised. Rachel had already folded, and Tim could feel her glaring at him accusingly as Raylan swept in his winnings and Tim traded in his jeans for two peanut M&amp;Ms and five plain ones.

Tim grinned sheepishly at her as he settled back on the bed, and her eyes changed. She wasn't quite smiling, but it was a close thing.

Halfway through the next hand, Rachel ran out of money and glanced down her body thoughtfully. Tim caught himself following her gaze and looked away hastily. Raylan seemed to be doing the same thing, and somehow they ended up staring at each other. Raylan's face was impassive, but Tim thought he could detect a hint of apprehension in his eyes.

"Raylan," said Rachel. Raylan's eyes snapped to her face. "How much do you think a kiss should be worth?" She took two peanut M&amp;Ms from his stash, weighed them in her hand. "Two of these?" She held them out to him. Her hand was just about level with her breasts, and when she caught Tim looking she smirked at him for a second before turning her attention back to Raylan. "Sound about right?"

Raylan swallowed, hard, his eyes still on the two M&amp;Ms in her hand, an orange one and a yellow one. "Sounds about right," he agreed. He almost managed his usual level of brash flippancy.

"Good," Rachel replied. She placed one hand on the bland beige comforter, went up on her knees as she leaned over to Raylan, and kissed him square on the lips.

He blinked at her for a second, clearly startled, then set his hand on the nape of her neck and kissed her again, longer this time, with just a hint of open mouths and tongues.

Tim watched them, the sinking feeling in his stomach turned to a gnawing, embarrassed jealousy. He coughed, and they pulled apart.

Rachel said, softly, "That's two."

"I'm going to go," said Tim, and started to slide off the bed, but stopped when Rachel circled his wrist with her free hand, right over the tattoo.

"No," she said. She glanced at Raylan, then back at Tim. "Stay."

"But--"

She silenced him with a look, then tugged on his wrist until he crawled to her side. She pulled at him until he was only inches away from her face. He could feel Raylan's breath on his cheek.

He closed his eyes, swayed forward, and kissed her.

She made a sharp sound in the back of her throat and opened into the kiss, her grip on his wrist tightening to the point of pain. Tim didn't care. He didn't care about the warmth of Raylan's hand on his knee, either, or the fact that he _knew_ Raylan was sucking kisses down Rachel's throat and across her collarbone even though his eyes were still closed and his brain just about entirely offline.

Rachel threw back her head and gasped, and Tim opened his eyes to see Raylan's mouth on her left nipple, nibbling and sucking and licking.

After a few seconds of gaping dumbly, he had to admit that Raylan was obviously thinking more clearly than he was, because that was a brilliant plan.

He enacted it immediately, and when his tongue laved over her other nipple, Rachel whined and arched her back even more.

Tim scraped his fingernails lightly down her back, all the way to the waistband of her sensible skirt. He cupped her ass and when he squeezed, hard, she tossed her head and hissed, "Yes."

Tim and Raylan met each other's eyes from inches away. Tim fumbled with the zipper of her skirt, while Raylan slid his hand up her thigh, underneath it, and guided her down to lie back on the bed.

They slipped the skirt off of her easily, but the pantyhose was going to be a pain. At least she wasn't wearing underwear beneath it. Raylan started teasing her with his finger through it, and she bucked and whined again.

Tim very, very carefully tucked his fingers into the waistband of the pantyhose and folded it down her waist. Rachel tilted her hips up to let him tug it out from under her ass, and by the time he got it to around mid-thigh, it was coming off more easily, though he had to keep stopping her from spreading her legs as Raylan slid two fingers inside of her and she _writhed_.

Tim rolled the rest of it down her legs as fast as he could, tossing it onto the floor when he was done. When he turned back, he heard himself groan as he took in the sight of Rachel with her legs hooked over Raylan's shoulders and Raylan with his mouth on her clit above the two fingers still buried inside her.

He stood there for a minute or two, palming himself through his boxer-briefs and watching, until Rachel opened her eyes and gasped out, "Take off your damn underwear."

He did.

"If you can get Raylan's, I bet he'll thank you later," Rachel added.

Tim knelt on the bed and eased Raylan's boxers over his hips, down his thighs, and under his knees -- one and then the other -- and off. He tossed them to the floor to join Rachel's pantyhose.

Raylan just kept sucking steadily at her clit. Tim watched them for another minute, until Rachel, not bothering to open her eyes this time, said, "For God's sake, get on the damn bed, Tim."

She gasped as Raylan's laugh turned into a moan when Tim smoothed his hand over his ass before laying down on the bed next to them. He tucked a pillow under his head and palmed his dick just to have something to hold onto while he settled on his back to watch them.

"Now what?" he asked Rachel. She smiled, opened her eyes, and pushed at Raylan's shoulder until he stopped sucking and pulled his fingers out of her. He was breathing hard, body tense, his cock lying heavy and full on his thigh.

She tilted her head at him, and he nodded, lips twitching into an almost-smile. She said, "This," and flung a leg over Tim's shoulder to straddle his face.

_Fuck_, he thought. He would have said it out loud, but he was too busy licking. She tasted fucking amazing.

He forgot about Raylan until he felt a hand on his thigh, running from the crease where his legs met his torso down to his knee and back up. The bed quaked as Raylan settled between his legs, both hands on his skin now, grasping his hips.

Raylan took him most of the way into his mouth in one motion, which Tim hazily thought meant that he must've had more practice in the past than Tim would've expected. Then again, Tim never would've expected this, either, not in a million years.

He moaned, open-mouthed, sound muffled by Rachel, slick and soft and moving above him. She seemed to have grabbed onto the headboard at some point, because she was grinding herself against his tongue in a strong, rhythmic motion, a slow sinuous circle at first, then faster and faster. It was hard to hear, but he thought she was getting louder and louder, too.

Raylan sucked him like he would be happy to do it all day, an easy slide up and down his shaft, hands pushing down on his hips to hold them still.

Rachel tensed and shook and pulsed against Tim's mouth, liquid dripping down his chin. He licked her through her orgasm, until she threw herself off of him to flop onto the bed, limp and laughing. She scooted around to kiss him, smiling as she did.

Tim wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to come, and his body didn't seem to have the oxygen to do both.

Rachel grinned at him wickedly, then got a hand in Raylan's hair to yank him off of Tim. Both Tim and Raylan moaned in protest, but Rachel just pushed at Raylan's shoulder until he flipped over onto his back.

When she took Raylan into her mouth, he closed his eyes and twisted his fingers in the sheets, flushed and panting.

Rachel fixed her eyes on Tim's face, and before Tim really realized what he was doing, he jerked himself twice and came all over Raylan's face and chest and open mouth.

Raylan groaned, long and loud and deep, and Tim could see Rachel's throat working as she swallowed him down and stayed there was Raylan keened and his knuckles turned white as he struggled to hold still as he came. Tim planted one hand on the center of his chest and the other on his hip to help him, and eventually Raylan went boneless and pliant. Rachel sucked one last time and he twitched, then she and Tim both collapsed on the bed, too.

After a few minutes, Tim roused himself enough to stumble to the bathroom. He gargled some mouthwash, then wet a hand towel and swiped at his face and hands and body. He ran the water warm and used it to wet two more towels.

He handed one to Rachel, who set about cleaning herself off efficiently.

Raylan was already most of the way asleep, so Tim gently wiped him off before he and Rachel hauled him up and maneuvered him to the other bed. They placed him in the center, under the sheets, then climbed in on either side. The three of them just barely fit on the bed.

Rachel leaned over Raylan to give Tim a thorough, dirty kiss. She tasted like Raylan, with only a tiny hint of beer left.

"When we wake up, one of you is going to have to fuck me," she informed him. She settled into Raylan's side, arm reaching across to take Tim's hand.

"I think that can be arranged," he replied, smiling.

And then he was asleep, and dreaming of exactly that.


End file.
